


Animator And The Musician (A Beauty And The Beast Senry AU)

by Oneofmanyfandoms



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, M/M, Senry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Oneofmanyfandoms
Summary: "Love can make anyone look past the outside."





	1. Prolouge

Sammy shuttered as he heard the wind roar, and saw the rain try to make its way in through the windows. He remembered how frantic Joey had looked as he told him "Sammy, you're in charge of the studio for now." Sammy had declined, confused. When Joey had laughed. "You don't have a choice." And his boss gathered his things and rushed out into the storm. Sammy shook his head, Joey was always an odd man...  
Sammy soon started thinking about the odd pounding on the door, sometimes he wondered why people just couldn't knock instead, they had to make a huge racket, which also served as a distraction. Something that he hated. He flung open the door, and looked down at the person that was making all of the noise, a small man, Sammy almost laughed. But instead asked, "What do you need sir?" In a clearly bored tone. "You see the storm, my good sir! I come to take shelter in this studio of yours!" Sammy rolled his eyes , looking at the man's crooked nose, his bald head, and began to notice that nothing about this man looked... Right. However, the man continued. "I even offer this bottle of ink." And with shaking hands, the man held the vile of ink up to Sammy's face, he looked disgusted. The music director swatted it away. And turned away, repulsed by the man's appearance. "This is not the place for you to come for shelter."  
The man seemed to catch onto Sammy's reasoning for dismissing him. "You need to look past the outside, for the inside always holds beauty, my boy." "Go," Sammy replied simply, crossing his arms.  
In a blinding flash, they're not stood an old, ugly little man. But a handsome sorcerer. The music director let out a gasp and quickly said "No! No! I take it back! Please! Stay here all you want!" The sorcerer only chuckled "I have seen there is no love in your heart." The sorcerer then placed a spell on the entire studio, and the people inside, no one would remember the studio or it's employees as well, as he had erased the minds of anyone who knew of their memories. As for Sammy, he was transformed into a terrible monster. Held up by ink. The sorcerer handed him the vile of ink, "You have until each drop of ink is gone to break the curse. To do so, you must earn another's love, and love them back." The sorcerer watched him sob into his now inky hands. And turned away with a grin, satisfied.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Y'all forgive me for the short chapter?

Henry was always an odd man, he held a passion for drawing and animating what he drew. The others of the small town of Aay'han found this repulsive, and would often tease him about it. But Henry would always laugh his sweet laugh, and explain why he liked it so much. Not once did he ever lash out.

However, there was something he did hate. The feeling, that something in his life wasn't there. That the wind had come and swept his memories away. Henry did remember something, or someone, however. He remembered that he had loved him. He could even remember his voice at times. But the one thing Henry could never remember about this man was his appearance. And this disturbed Henry greatly.

Henry closed his sketchbook with a sigh, lately, his drawings had been of a sorcerer; a studio, and a monster. Whenever he tried to draw something else, it would often turn into one of these three things. The young man looked at the herd of people at the market, he felt like he was needed somewhere else.

Henry stood up and carried his sketchbook close to his chest. When suddenly, someone placed a firm grip on one of his shoulders, he looked over at the man and said, "Hi Joey..." Why did he feel like Joey was the problem of the memories he seemed to find missing? "Heya Henry! How's my favorite anim- I mean... Person today?" Henry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing except for "Fine." "Good, good!" Joey replied, his almost too friendly tone quickly disappeared, however. "Now... you see Henry. I have very, very, important matters to discuss with you." Henry rolled his eyes and pried Joey's hand off of him, flicking the man's chest afterward. "And I have errands that I need to tend to." Joey simply turned away with a growl. "One day Henry. One day you'll find out."

"I'm so sick of this provincial life!" Henry groaned as he stepped into his tiny cottage. He could already hear his father working his magic as he hammered at his gadgets. Mr.Fingal was also quite odd, just as his son was. "And Joey, every single day! Ugh!..." Henry could hear his father singing himself a quiet tune, and smiled softly. His father's singing sounded almost like a bird's. He didn't want to disturb him, however, and crept into his room. Laying on his bed and drawing until he began to become too tired to, and then he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Henry tapped his quill to his chin. Never had he seen other drawings done in ink before, but he loved the way it gracefully flowed across the page. Not to mention he loved the way the quill sounded when it scratched the paper. Suddenly he heard a familiar neigh and jumped out of his seat. 

Henry smiled as he opened the door and saw his father up on the back of the family's Belgian draft horse, Rafale. He walked over and laid both of his hands on the shoulder of Rafale. His father grinned and looked down at him, "Would you like anything from the cities m'boy?" "A vile of ink would be wonderful, father." Mr.Fingal chuckled. "But you ask for that every year!" "And every year you bring it for me," Henry said warmly. "Well." Replied his father. "I best be off." He then cracked the reins and shouted, "C'mon boy! Let's get go'in!" The muscley yet somewhat lean horse then started trotting away, and Henry waved to the two even as he was hidden by a cloud of dust.

"Why aren't we there already?" Mr.Fingal asked himself, noticing the hour on his pocket watch. The horse he was riding seemed to understand and shook his head with a small snort. "Maybe I took a wrong turn..." Either way, they continued on down the path. Then came the rain and thunder, the rain making the two soaked, and the thunder made Rafale walk much slower and cautiously than before, as even he was worried about what could come next. Suddenly, there was a bolt of lighting and a nearby tree came crashing down on the path. The horse's eyes grew wide and he bolted to the other path that was now uncovered. The wheels on the cart behind them made a screeching sound, and that just sped Rafale more. Mr.Fingal was holding onto the reins with all his might. While pulling back and shouting "Slow down boy!" The next thing he saw was an old, run-down studio. One that sent shivers down his spine.

The man opened the door with a large tug, almost falling onto his back. But, he managed to stumble inside. Almost instantly he noticed something off on the inside, it looked almost as if... It was a cartoon. Mr.Fingal shivered, "Hello?" He called out, only getting a loud crash sound in return. He began to wander deeper into the studio when all the lights shut off. And he felt a cold substance run down both of his shoulders, Mr.Fingal then saw a large gaping mouth with sharp teeth in front of him. As well as dull blue eyes that he could hardly see with all the ink dripping down in front of them. "Bring," The mouth snarled, "Me. Your," He noticed the monster had slight trouble getting his words out, as he would often stop and swallow down something in his throat that blocked his ability to talk. "Son!" 

Then it was as if nothing ever happened, the studio had it's dim lighting again. Yet Mr.Fingal was scared out of his wits, he had let out a loud scream and ran out of the studio. The door shutting itself behind him as he mounted Rafale and without a second thought. Kicked his heels to speed him toward the town of Aay'han.

"I feel like I was too frightening." Sammy had said to himself later that day as he scratched another day off of his calendar.


	4. Chapter Three

"Father!" Henry shouted. "You're drenched in ink!" Mr.Fingal simply shook his head, which confused Henry greatly, but he looked around before whispering to his son. "Listen to me, Henry." He pointed at him. "You are to never. Again, never, leave this town without my permission." "But..." Henry found himself unable to utter any words, his father was taking away the only thing that even felt close to having a real life. "No buts," Mr.Fingal replied sternly. Henry adverted his eyes and murmured a soft, "Fine..." Before walking over to Rafale and beginning to help him out of his saddle. Henry then stopped and began to put all of Rafale's tack back onto him. "If Father wants to do this to me, then he can see how hard it is without me." He growled quietly, the feeling of freedom was too important to lose. Even if that meant abandoning his father for weeks, maybe even forever. 

"I'm taking Rafale out to the stables!" Henry shouted as he looked at Mr.Fingal. His father gave him a small nod, not seeming to care that Rafale was fully tacked. Henry swung himself up into the saddle, and the two started off, passing the stables and going past the open entrance of the town, soon into the forest. The young man closed his eyes and breathed in the air around him. How could his father ever keep him away from this? Henry studied his surroundings, noticing the little bugs flying around his head, and the ants that carried acorns 10 times their sizes into a hole in the ground. He suddenly stopped Rafale, what was he doing? Why was he doing it again? He couldn't survive out here. Henry tugged on Rafale's reins, trying to turn him around. But the horse wouldn't go the correct way, instead, he continued down the path and Henry began to wonder why he wasn't just getting off. Maybe it was that everytime he blinked, a horrifying image of a monster would pop into his head. Once, Henry blinked, and they were trotting by a burnt tree that had fallen. And the next time he blinked, there was the studio he had sketched so many times in the distance. He blinked again, and the studio was in front of him.

It was like the studio was calling Henry in, 'Henry' It seemed to chant. 'Henry. Henry. Henry!' He slowly got off Rafale and walked toward the studio. When he touched the handle of the door, it felt so... familiar. And when he finally opened it, he nearly recoiled because of the smell. "What is that?" He asked himself, before looking at something leaking out of a can on the floor. Henry picked the can up, "Bacon soup. just the way the little devil likes it. Huh, sounds familiar." He then dropped the can, before continuing his search of the place. There were posters in every corridor, and even cutouts of what seemed to be a devil, a wolf, and an angel with horns. Henry took note of the art style, as he noticed that it almost perfectly resembled his own. 

Once, when he was walking past statues of the devil and the wolf, Henry could have sworn he heard one of them say. "Do you think he'll lift the curse, Wally? Do you really think he will?" But he simply thought it was his own imagination, and turned the hallway without a second glance. Henry also swore he saw someone's eyes that were as blue as the ocean peering out at him from the ink. "Henry?" He swore a voice whimpered every time he walked past the eyes. And he would reply with a shake of his head.

"Seeing Henry was the most surprising thing... I honestly thought his father wouldn't give him up that easily." Sammy said to Norman after Henry had laid down to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out I could do this lol. Anyways, next chapter may not come out for awhile. As I'm writing something to go along with it.


End file.
